Som Sønn av Løgner og Torden (The Son of Lies and Thunder)
by Cissa The Bookworm
Summary: Steve is the son of Thor and Loki. Thor is clueless to Loki's plot and Loki is devastated when he learns of his son's 'death.' Seventy years later Loki returns to Midgard, Steve returns to the land of the living and a family reunion takes place. NOT a heavy Thorki fic. (Incomplete summary, more inside)
1. Begynnelsen (The Beginning)

The Beginning _Begynnelsen_

 **Notes: Language used for the title of the story and of all the chapter names are Norwegian.**

 **Summary: Steve is the son of Thor and Loki. Thor is clueless to Loki's plot and Loki is devastated when he learns of his son's 'death.' Seventy years later Loki returns to Midgard, Steve returns to the land of the living and a family reunion takes place. Steve returns to a confused SHIELD and everything comes to light. AU to the first Avengers movie (and parts of Cap: First Avenger).**

"I shouldn't." The girl said breathily as Thor kissed his way up her neck. "My father would kill me if he found out."

"Then he shall not find out." Thor said between kisses, "I'm good at keeping secrets, are you?"

The girl's smirk goes unnoticed by Thor as he is otherwise engaged. "I'm excellent at keeping them."

"You are truly gorgeous." Thor murmurs against her neck, gently biting and carefully not leaving any mark on her pale skin.

She throws her head back, raven locks floating out behind her in a wind that doesn't exist. "Don't be afraid of marking me," She says with another smirk, "my magic will cover what does not need seen."

Thor growls, "You are fine indeed."

"I'm glad you think so." She says, her hand curling around his neck in a predatory way, "I have always found your rugged charm...intoxicating." She attempts to claw him closer to her body, and when that fails she rubs her breasts against his chest and cants her hips in a teasing manner.

Thor grips her waist and pulls her flush against him, leaving marks on her hips as he does so. Thor gives a few last thrusts before he rolls onto his back, spent. She allows herself another a few blissful moments lounging against his chest before pulling away. "I really must be going."

"So soon?" Thor groans unhappily.

"Yes. It is getting close to dusk and I mustn't raise my father's suspicions." She climbs out of the large bed and starts to pull on her dress, teasing Thor as she dresses.

Thor stares at her hungrily, intoxicated by her presence. "Will I see you again?"

"Perhaps." She teasingly answers with a mixture of the truth and the silver tongue of lies, "Or perhaps you might not. My father was talking of marriage."

Thor makes a grumpy noise at the idea, "To some working man."

She smiles at him flirtatiously, "Undoubtedly. I _am_ a working girl, you know."

"Or you could be my consort." Thor suggests. "You would never need work again."

"And never leave this palace again. I think I'll pass." She finishes putting on her shoes and makes her way to the door, "Perhaps I like teasing men too much to ever get married." And with that, she flits out of the door and down the hallway too fast for Thor to try and capture her and bring her back to the throws of passion. Once she is far enough away from Thor's royal chambers, she slips into an empty corridor and allows her image to shimmer green and gold. Where the raven haired female that Thor was obsessed with once stood now held the place of the second prince of Asgard, Loki.


	2. i skjul (Into Hiding)

_**i skjul (Into Hiding)**_

 _Note: So what gender pronouns I use for Loki are going to change depending on what form he is in. When he's in his male body, I'll use 'he' and 'him', but when Loki is in female form I'll use 'her' and 'she'. This is mostly to help identify what form Loki is in, as Loki's name doesn't help us much as I will not switch to calling Loki 'Sarah' or 'Mrs. Rogers' except for the times that other people say Loki's name._

Six weeks pass since Loki and Thor had their tryst. Thor, Loki could tell, was ever looking for his lover and Loki did well to stay away from his female form. Thor became so distracted that even Odin had noticed, but when asked, Thor simply said that he was anxious for another tourney. Loki scoffed, wanting a tourney indeed. Loki had mostly put the experience behind him. He had seen and he had conquered, that's all he needed to know. But when two days into six weeks past that night Loki wakes up to all too ever obvious morning sickness, Loki knew: he was pregnant with Thor's child. Loki paled at the realization, frightened for what would happen to his child if Odin were to find out.

So several nights later, Loki steals away in the middle of the night with a light bag packed. Even though he has several weeks before he will start to show, he dares not risk the health of his child on Odin being oblivious. Odin noticed his other children's birth and bad things happened to them, he would not let that happen to the young one growing inside him at the moment. Loki places a spell over himself to make sure that Heimdall's sight would slide over him.

Loki, in female form, arrives in America on Midgard late in the morning to a cold day despite the shining sun. Loki huddles deeper into her coat, shivering despite herself. Casting a silent warming charm over her form, Loki makes her way to the closest apartment building. "Hello?" She calls out once she steps foot into the building proper.

A balding man steps out into the area and greets Loki, "What can I do for you, miss?"

"I was looking to rent a room if you had one." Loki replies, clutching her bag to her body in unease.

"None open. I'd try down the block." He replies, eyes roaming over her form.

"Thank you." She replies shortly before hustling out of the building. Loki walks for several minutes before arriving at another apartment complex. Loki steals herself before going inside. A kindly looking lady greets her, briefly breaking her conversation with another lady who is heavily pregnant.

"What can I do for you?" The first lady asks.

"I was looking for an apartment to rent. I was directed here by…" Loki trails off.

The lady smiles kindly at Loki, "Plenty of room here. Let me go get Jasper, my husband, and he can get the paperwork set up for you." The lady leaves with another smile.

"What is your name?" The pregnant lady politely asks, "My name is Winifred Barnes."

"Sarah Rogers." Loki replies with the fake name she had created from random adds she had seen upon her arrival in Brooklyn. "How far along are you?"

"My little one should be popping out next month or so." Winifred's eyes roam over Loki's form. "Are you…?"

Loki nods, "My husband passed. He was in the war, died serving America." Loki allows the lie to slip easily off her lips, "Mustard gas got him."

"Oh!" Winifred's hands fly to her mouth, "I am so sorry! You poor dear! Having to raise a little one all on your own!"

Loki gives Winifred a tight smile, "It is what it is."

"What happened to the apartment that you were living in?"

"Oh," Loki quickly thinks of a feasible lie. Referencing an apartment over in Queens that had recently burned down in a riot, she responds, "Oh, it was burnt in the riot over in Queens."

"Oh how horrible. The nerve of people these days." Winifred looks upset on Loki's behalf. "Perhaps you'll get the vacant apartment next to ours and we can just help look after you." Winifred pats her belly fondly. "My little one is my first, but I've seen how my sister and Ma have done it."

Loki smiles tightly and spins out her lie, "My first, of course, we'd only gotten married shortly before he shipped out and got caught in the gas."

"Of course." Winifred sympathizes.

Shortly after Winifred's statement, a man appears before the two. "Hello, Mrs. Barnes."

"Jasper." Winifred smiles at the man.

Jasper then turns to Loki, "And you must be the lovely lady looking for an apartment. You've come to the right place, there's an opening right across from the Barneses."

Loki smiles at the man, "That would be lovely."

"If you would come this way, we can get the paperwork settled and have you moved right on in." Jasper smiles kindly at her.

Loki nods and follows the man towards a desk in the far corner. A couple signatures later, an explanation on when the rent was due, and a hearty welcome later, Jasper leads Loki back over to where Winifred was patiently waiting. Jasper smiles at the other lady, "If you would be so kind as to show Mrs. Rogers her apartment, Mrs. Barnes."

"I would be delighted to." Winifred smiles at Jasper as she heaves herself into a standing position. Loki dutifully follows Winifred up the stairs and to her new home. "Well this is yours, I'm right here-" She slaps her hand down against the door across the hall. "-and never feel like you're intruding. Knock whenever you need us. My husband can be quite the handyman when he needs to be."

Loki gives Winifred a genuine smile, "Thank you."

"It's no problem! Us pregnant ladies have to stick together, you know!" Winifred cheerily tells the other lady. "And you mustn't need worry about feeding yourself tonight, you come right over to ours and I can introduce you to the husband, we so rarely get company."

"Why is that?" Loki aks.

Winifred smiles, "My husband and I only got married two months ago you see."

"Ah," Loki sympathizes, "People can be so judgemental at times. You seem perfectly lovely to me."

"You're too kind." Winifred blushes.

"I can understand being cast aside, is all." Loki corrects, patting her belly, "I have a feeling my little one will feel that sting all too many times."

Winifred looks curiously at Loki, "And why is that?"

"The pregnancy was a mistake, if you will." Loki tries to explain. "A happy one, but a mistake none-the-less. It was- he, he will have health issues, I've been told by the doctors, due to his parentage." Loki hedges, trying to give some truth to Winifred in light of what she shared.

"Was Mr. Rogers not the father?" Winifred asks in a low voice.

Loki looked pained as she accepted this version of the truth, "My father is not a nice man."

Winifred gasps, "Oh you poor thing, no wonder you're all alone in the world. Well never mind that, you have me and mine and we will take good care of you."

"Thank you." Loki allows another genuine smile to grace her face, "Your kindness means a lot to me."

Winifred pats the other lady's cheek, "You stick by me and you'll be just fine, you'll see."

Months pass, Winifred gives birth to a beautiful baby boy whom she names James Buchanan Barnes. "It's a mouthful." Loki smiles at her friend. "But fitting." Soon enough Loki, too, gives birth to a son.

"Oh, he's such a tiny thing." Winifred coos as she lays eyes on Loki's son. "What are you naming him?"

"I was thinking Steven Grant Rogers." Loki brushes her hand down Steven's face, "Steve for short."

"That sounds perfect." Winifred smiles, "James Buchanan and Steven Grant. They're going to grow up thick as thieves I tell you."

Loki smiles, "They will. But is that so bad?"

"No, I suppose not." Winifred replies as she rearranges James on her hip.

"Is it safe to come in?" A man's voice calls. Winifred and Loki laugh and call for the man to come in. "Oh looky here, another boy to add to the bunch."

Loki smiles at Winifred's husband, "I reckon you two will have only girls for babies now."

"Oh hush you." Winifred playfully slaps Loki's shoulder. "Though I have a strange feeling you may be right."

"Aren't I always?" Loki asks.

Richard laughs, showing all of his teeth, "You have a way of knowing things, I will give you that, Sarah."

Loki indulges in a small, private grin before shooing the two of them out, "I have sleeping to catch up on!"

Winifred giggles, "I'll be back tomorrow to ply you with food."

"I would expect nothing less." Loki gives Winifred an indulgent smile, "Now get out of here, Wini, I know you're just as tired as I am."

Richard gives Loki another smile before gently dragging his wife out of Loki's apartment. Loki sighs and sinks into the mattress, holding Steve closer to her breast. "I will protect you, little one, let nothing happen to you. I'll be damned if my father, your grandfather, I suppose, gets his hands on you."

Steve simply rolls his body closer to his mother, snuggling up to her warmth.

Several years pass, Winifred and Richard add two more girls to their family and they too worm their way into Loki's heart. "Mama, why do I hafta?" Steve asks his mother one morning, "I don' wanna go to school."

Loki smiles at her son, "You'll enjoy it, I'm sure. And you will have Bucky right there next to you, he's starting this year as well."

"But Mama, what if the others are mean to me like Tommy Harris?"

"Tommy Harris is a bully and what have I told you about listening to bullies?"

"Not ta."

"To."

"Not to." Steve repeats.

"Yes, do not listen to the bullies, Steve. If you start taking stock in what they say, you will never get anywhere in life."

Steve sighs, "Okay, Mama."

Loki pulls Steve closer to her, "Oh, my little boy, you're growing up so fast." Steve snuggles closer to her. "I love you."

"I love you too Mama." Steve gives Loki a large smile. A short rapping breaks their embrace. "That's Bucky! Gotta go, Mama!" Steve races off towards the door.

"Have a lovely first day, Steve!" Loki calls after her son. "And try not to overdo it with your asthma!"

Steve waves towards his mother, "Okay, Mama!"

Loki smiles as she listens to the sounds of her son and his best friend race down the hallway, Bucky mindful of his friend's limitations. Several hours later, knocking breaks Loki out of her musings. She gracefully walks to the door, darning still in hand, and opens it to reveal Frigga standing there in fine Midgardian clothing. "Mother." Loki moves aside to let the elder lady inside.


	3. mor vet best (Mother Knows Best)

_**mor vet best (Mother Knows Best)**_

"What are you doing here?" Loki questions Frigga.

"I was wondering the same of you, Loki." Loki takes her normal chair, leaving the rather ratty couch for Frigga. Frigga sits, heedless of the state of the furniture, instead placing her piercing gaze onto Loki. "You have been gone for a while and we were starting to worry for your health."

"There is nothing to worry about, I am perfectly fine." Loki rebuts, placing the sewing down on the tiny living room table.

"Then why are you living here on Midgard, in _this_ place?" Frigga gestures at broad towards the ill-state of the apartment, "If you were here to have fun, you would be living in an elegant room surrounded by only the finest things, yet here you are, living like a pauper." Loki's jaw ticked, as Frigga continued on, "Furthermore, why are you donning a female form?"

"It is none of your concern what I may be doing with my time." Loki snaps at the woman he called mother.

Frigga gently corrects Loki, "I do believe it is when I haven't heard word from my son in many years. When he fell off the face of Asgard to not be heard or seen."

Before Loki could respond, Steve and Bucky come barreling into the apartment. "Hey, Mrs. Rogers!" Bucky happily calls.

"Mama! You've gotta see what I drew today at-" Steve stops short as he spies the other lady in the apartment. Steve slinks closer to Loki and pushes himself close to her side. Bucky stares at the other lady for several seconds before looking towards Loki to see what to do.

"James, why don't you go back over to your apartment, I'm sure your mother would love to hear all about your first day of school."

"Sure, Mrs. Rogers." Bucky responds, "Will I see Steve tomorrow?"

"Are you going to walk with him to school?" Loki gently asks.

Bucky eagerly nods, "That's what I figured!"

Loki smiles at the boy, "Then yes, you will see him tomorrow."

"'Kay!" Bucky smiles toothily at Loki before waving towards Steve and telling him enthusiastically, "See ya tomorrow, Stevie!"

Steve overcomes his shyness long enough to wave back and say, "See ya Buck!"

Before Bucky could make his quick escape, Loki cuts in by saying, "Boys? What have I told you?"

Both boys look sheepish as they correct themselves. "See you tomorrow, Stevie!"

"Be seeing you, Buck!"

After Bucky gets an approving nod from Loki, the boy quickly rushes out of the apartment, door slamming behind him. Loki sighs, there were some things that even a six year old can't be taught until they were older and shutting a door nicely seemed to be one of those things. "And who is this?" Frigga aks, looking intently at Steve.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself." Loki gently tells her son.

Steve appears from behind Loki and says, "My name is Steven Grant Rogers! But you can call me Steve."

Frigga looked charmed, despite herself, "Well hello, my name is Frigga, though you can call me Grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Steve questioned, looking towards his mother in confusion.

Loki looks slightly pained as she replies, "Yes, this is my mother, Steve, your grandmother."

Steve looks happy at that, "You get to see your mama?" Steve then turns towards Frigga, "Can I have a hug?"

Frigga looks delighted at the thought, "I would love to give you a large hug!" Frigga pulls the child into an embrace, which Steve enthusiastically returns.

Loki smiles at the site, despite herself. Once the hug was done, Loki gently nudges her son towards his room, "Why don't you go draw for a while, sweetie, while your grandmother and I talk."

"Okay, Mama!" Steve smiles toothily at Loki before rushing off towards his room, a large sketch pad in tow.

"He is Thor's?" Frigga questions.

"Now do you understand why I did not stay on Asgard?" Loki returns the question, "My night with him was a mistake that I had no intention of making. Mead was involved and I lost my head for a moment, which led to our mating. Steve was a mistake, but I would never give him up. As soon as I felt him growing in my womb, I knew I would never give him up, nor would I let Odin do anything to him. Mother, I need Steve to be safe, to grow up happy and as healthy as a halfling can be."

Frigga looks on in concern at her child, "Why did you not tell me?"

"I was ashamed of what had happened." Loki replies. "Terrified that anyone else would have heard, even with all the magic we both posses. I couldn't risk Odin finding out about Steve."

"I would have protected you."

"I never said you wouldn't." Loki calmly replies.

Frigga gives her son a tender look, "I will still protect you and the child. He is an innocent in this and does not deserve Odin's wrath. Though I would advise you to tell Thor."

"Mother-" Loki tries to protest.

"Thor would love to know his child and he would protect Steve with everything that he had, you know how he feels about family."

"I do." Loki softly admits. "I have wondered every day about introducing the two of them."

"Then why not make it a reality?" Frigga gently advises, "Tell him that he has a child. He will not force you to come back to Asgard, but he would stay here and raise the child with you as a family. I'm sure the boy would benefit greatly from having a father in his life since he seems to have a lovely mother already."

Loki spares a look towards Steve's door. "How would I explain to the neighbors? Or to Steve? For years I've been telling them all that Steve's father passed away in one of the great Midgardian wars."

"Then he miraculously survived the war and finally found his way back to you." Frigga replies, "Or you simply move."

"I could never separate Steve from his friend, he has so precious few."

"He seems very much like the best of you and Thor."

"He is." Loki responds, a smile on her face. "Won't you stay for dinner, Mother? Steve would love it."

"And you?"

"I too would enjoy talking with you, it has been so long since I've heard news of Asgard."

"Very well, for Steve's sake." Frigga smiles at Loki warmly.

Loki responds with a smile of her own before she heads towards the kitchen and starts to make a meal for the three of them. Soon enough Steve pokes his head out of his room. "Ma?"

"You can come out now darling." Loki calls.

Steve races out of his room and attaches himself to Loki's skirts. "Ma, you'll never guess what I did today!"

"And what is that?" Loki asks in amusement. Frigga watches, eyes warm, as her grandson chatters happily about his day to his mother. Loki attentively listens to her son, gasping and cooing in all the right places. All was content for the moment.


	4. Årene går (Years Go By)

**Årene går (Years Go By)**

Frigga left late that evening with promises to periodically call on her son and she happily upholds over the years. A few years later, when Steve is just hardly eleven, Bucky comes racing into the room without Steve in sight. "Mrs. Rogers!" Bucky gasps, "You've gotta come quick! Stevie is havin' another attack! A real bad one this time, Mrs. Rogers!"

Loki hurriedly sets down the dishes she was washing and follows Bucky out to the back of the apartment building and back in the dingy alleyway. Steve is hunched over, wheezing, and eyes wide with fear. Loki loosely surrounds her son in a hug, "Darling, you need to breath. Calm down and just focus on breathing. Bucky and I will count with you."

Loki begins to count her breathing, Bucky eventually joins in with a steady voice that doesn't betray how frightened he actually is. Bucky reaches out and grasps Steve's hand. Steve thankfully grasps back, tightening his hold when Bucky threatens to move away. "I ain't going anywhere, pal." Bucky murmurs in his ear. Once Steve was able to breath easier again, he sends Bucky a large, toothy grin. Bucky happily returns it with equal force. "Don't do that to me."

"S'rry." Steve slurs, "Didn't mean ta."

"Alright," Loki smooths down her son's hair, "Let's go back inside the apartment and I'll make some soup for you both."

"It's seventy degrees out, ma'am." Bucky says in confusion.

Loki sternly looks on at the boy she's begun to call her own, "Soup is good for the soul no matter what temperature it may be." Bucky nods in agreement and happily leads a listless Steve into the apartment complex and up the stairs.

Several hours later, after both boys had been fed and Steve put to bed early, despite his protests, Loki stops Bucky on his way out the door. "Bucky?"

"Ma'am?"

"Promise me that you'll look after him, no matter what happens to me?"

"Ma'am?" Bucky looks worried.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I just want to make sure that you will look after him."

"Of course I will, Stevie's my best friend."

Loki smiles warmly at the eleven year old, "And you know that he is yours, too."

Bucky nods, a grin on his face, "Don't have to ask, ma'am, I woulda done it anyways."

"Thank you." Loki nods towards the door, "You better go before Winnie wonders if I've stolen you away."

"Good night, ma'am." Bucky nods politely towards Loki.

"Good night, Bucky." Loki fondly replies. Bucky waves and hustles out of the apartment, door banging quietly behind him.

More years pass and Steve is now a scrappy fourteen year old with a chip on his shoulder the size of Brooklyn itself. Loki tuts as Bucky drags his friend into Loki's apartment, scrapes and bruises apparent on his body. "What was it this time?"

Bucky snorts, "Steve decided it would be a good idea to get into a fight with three boys from the docks."

"They were dishonoring Lucy Mae."

"Lucy Mae has four older brothers to protect her honor, you ain't gotta do it for her."

"And all four of her brothers are away at the moment."

Bucky snorts again, "You just like getting beat up."

"So what if I do?" Steve snaps irritably.

"Boys." Loki warns as she starts to examine her boy. Steve hisses as Loki prods at his ribs. Loki sighs, "They must be broken."

"What are we going to do? We can't afford a hospital visit, Ma."

Loki nods in agreement, "Indeed. What I am going to show you boys, you musn't tell anyone. Do you both understand?" Loki waits for both boys to nod their understanding before Loki moves her hands to hover over Steve's ribs. She murmurs a few words and seconds later Steve's ribs knit themselves back together, good as new.

Bucky's eyes widen in shock, "Ma'am was that magic?"

Loki nods, "Indeed."

"You have magic!" Bucky hisses in excitement, "Is it teachable?"

Loki hides her grin, "No, I'm afraid it isn't."

Bucky looks crestfallen, "It woulda been cool though."

Steve nods in agreement, "Yeah," He softly agrees, "Ma, why can't you heal me then?"

Loki sighs and Bucky looks nervously between the two, "Should I go?" He hesitantly asks.

"No," Loki shakes her head, "Steve would probably just tell you shortly, best you stay and hear it for yourself." Loki settles down further into her seat, "Steve, I can't heal you because what you have isn't caused by normal human genetics."

"What?" Steve looks confused as he questions his mother.

"You were born through the, _ahem_ , coupling of two species."

"Species?" Steve yelps in shock.

Loki hastens to soothe her son, "For all purposes you are completely human, darling! There are other realms out there. We live on the realm that others refer to as Midgard and the populace here calls Earth. Earth is the only one to not be in touch with any other the other realms, but the other eight have had extensive interactions with one another. I was born a Frost Giant, but was raised on another realm as an Asgardian, my magic allowing me to shift forms."

"So I'm half Frost Giant?" Steve questions.

Loki nods her agreement and goes to talk as Bucky asks, "What does a Frost Giant look like?"

Loki allows a small smile, "I look much more human than most Frost Giants, due to my being raised by Asgardians. Would you like to see?"

Bucky and Steve nod enthusiastically and Loki allows her form to shift. "Why don't you look like a dame anymore, Mrs. Rogers?" Bucky hesitantly asks.

Loki chuckles as she shifts back to her female form. "I was born a male, but being female is no hardship. It brought me my greatest treasure." Steve blushes at his mother's tone. "My coupling with an Asgardian left you with many health troubles. My magic has helped keep you healthy and heal faster, but it cannot fix something done through the coupling of two rather incompatible races, even if I was a human female at that time."

Steve nods his understanding, "So I'm stuck sickly?" Loki nods as she runs a hand through Steve's hair.

"I am sorry darling….I don't need to tell you both to keep this quiet?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Rogers!" Bucky agrees.

Steve nods his head, "So what's your birth name, Ma?"

"I was named Loki."

"Like the Norse trickster god?" Bucky curiously aks.

Loki laughs, "The first time I visited earth humans mistook me for a god and named me as such. A misunderstanding on all parts."

Bucky looks awestruck, "You're pretty amazing, ma'am."

"Thank you." Loki smiles fondly at him. "Now go on you two, there's an apple pie that I made with your names on it."

The boys enthusiastically race towards the kitchen to devour the pastry, leaving Loki smiling after her boys.

A few more years pass and Steve is seventeen and eager to finish high school and attempt to make it into art school. Bucky is eager to finish high school and start working full time. Loki wasn't ready for her boy to be full grown and moving out of her apartment and into his very own with Bucky. Loki spends a free afternoon baking sweets, cleaning the apartment, and idly knitting a sweater for her son for Christmas, the holiday fast approaching.

A thunderous knocking shakes Loki out of her wandering mind. Loki hurries to the door, eager to stop the dreadful banging. Wrenching the door open, Loki stares in shock at the sight of Thor looming in the doorwell. "I should have known it was you all those years ago." Thor rumbles.

Loki sighs and lets Thor enter into the apartment, "What do you need Thor?"

"You need to return. Asgard is indeed in need of your assistance."

"What could they possibly need of me?" Loki snaps.

"Your magic."

"I can't simply leave, I have a life here Thor."

Thor pauses to glance around the apartment, "Indeed?"

"I have a child that I cannot abandon."

"You and a Midgardian conceived?" Thor rumbles in confusion.

Loki sighs, "I do not wish to have this conversation with you, Thor."

"Loki-" Whatever Thor was going to say was cut off by the apartment door opening and Steve walking inside.

"Ma, I-" Steve stops at the sight of the large man in their living space. Steve skirts around Thor and comes to a stop behind Loki, apprehension clear on his face. "Ma?"

"He is not here to hurt anyone, darling." Loki tells her son, "He was just about to leave." Loki's tone brokered no argument, but Thor was determined.

"He looks like a smaller me." Thor's sharp eyes take in every inch of Steve, "Loki, you left because we had conceived?"

"Ma?"

Loki sighs, "Yes, Thor, that is why I left. Steve, meet your father- Thor."

Thor's expression softens, "Loki, why did you not inform me? I would have protected you and our child."

"His name is Steve." Loki sharply corrects, "And I did not wish for Odin to take him from me. He is mine to protect and I would not have Odin kill him because he comes from the union of a Frost Giant and an Asgardian."

"I would have-"

"You would have followed your father's wishes because that is what you do, Thor." Loki sneers, "A millennia and yet you still follow mindlessly what he wishes for you to do."

"For our child-Steve- I would have broken all of the laws." Thor solemnly swears.

"You're-" Steve hesitantly starts, "You're my father?" Steve blinks owlishly up at Thor.

"Indeed, it would appear that way." Thor kindly agrees.

"And if you hadn't have left Asgard I would have been killed?"

Loki sighs once more, "There would have been a large chance of that happening, yes. That is why I told no one and I escaped here to earth, to protect you from anyone who might disagree with the coupling of a Frost Giant and an Asgardian."

"Ma, why is he here?" Steve asks in worry.

"I am here to bring Loki back to Asgard to help defend our realm from attacks." Thor informs his son, "We need all the magical help that we can find."

"Ma, you need to go back and help. It was your home, wasn't it?"

Loki gives her son a small smile and runs a hand through his hair tenderly, "You have a too kind heart, darling, never lose that."

Steve grins up at his mother. "So you'll go? I can stay here and Bucky can move in until you return. Just a month or so and we'll be out of high school anyways."

"I suppose that would be alright." Loki reluctantly agrees. "So long as he is here with you."

Steve nods, "Of course!"

"How long shall I be gone, Thor?"

Thor looks apologetic as he replies, "I know not for sure. The attacks have hardly begun and it appears to be a long, drawn out affair. Years, perhaps."

"I will try to be back as quick as possible, love. If the neighbors ask where I have gone, simply tell them I went back to my homeland to help nurse a sick relative back to health."

Steve nods, "I can tell them that."

Loki pats Steve fondly on the cheek, "There's a good boy. When must we leave?" Loki asks of Thor.

"Right away." Thor replies sadly. "We are greatly needed."

Loki nods her understanding. She draws Stever to her chest in a tight hug and places a kiss on his forehead, "Please stay out of trouble, darling, that's all I ask. I don't want to come back and find you broke all the bones in your body from some ridiculous plan."

"I'll try, Ma." Steve grins at his mother, "But you know trouble always finds me."

"So much like your father." Loki mutters, eliciting a grin out of father and son.

"Come, time is running out." Thor gestures for Loki to follow him. "I shall stay for a while once we return, so I might get to better know my son, if that is agreeable."

Steve nods happily, "Return soon!"

"I'll try darling. Be safe, I love you."

"Love you too, Ma."

Loki and Thor head out of the apartment and Steve is left standing alone, eager to invite Bucky to move in but worried for his mother and curious about his father.


	5. inn i isen (Into the Ice)

**inn i isen (Into the Ice)**

"Hey, Buck." Steve greets his best friend as Bucky walks into the apartment. The boys settle down on the ratty couch and Steve starts to sketch as he talks. "So my father swung by." Steve aims for casual.

"What?!" Bucky screeches in shock.

Steve nods, "He and Ma went back to Asgard. Apparently they need Ma's help."

"Magic?" Bucky wryly asks.

Steve snorts, "Yeah, magic."

"Holy shit." Bucky curses, "So you've got no clue when your ma will be back?"

"Nope. I was hoping that you'd move in. We're about out of high school anyways, you can get outta Mrs. Barnes' hair and I got a roomie to make ends meet with."

"Yeah, you just want to be a freeloader." Bucky gently jabs Steve in the ribs. "Sure, pal, I'll move right in. Between you selling your art and my job on the docks we should have it covered." Bucky gestures dramatically, "Barnes and Rogers against the world!"

Steve laughs, "Yeah, let's go with that!"

Steve's twenty-second birthday comes and goes without his parents returning. "It's been five years." Steve miserably mumbles into his drink before shoving it on the living room table and curling back up into the couch that had only gotten worse over time.

Bucky sighs, "Maybe time works differently on Asgard, being space and all."

Steve shrugs and drops his head on Bucky's shoulder, "Yeah, I guess. I miss her."

Bucky plops a kiss to Steve's temple, "I know, pal, me too. Your apple pie is shit compared to hers."

"She probably used magic."

"Yeah, probably." Bucky agrees with a laugh, "But yours is still shit."

Steve pushes at Bucky's shoulder, "I can stop making it."

"No way in hell! Even if it's shit, it's still better than no pie at all!"

"Ya know, you could go next door and eat some of _your_ ma's."

"Yeah, but then she makes me do work."

"Don't be such a baby Barnes." Steve rolls his eyes.

Bucky laughs and drops his head on top of Steve's, "Bite me, Rogers." Steve playfully nips at Bucky's shoulder, causing him to yelp. "I wasn't serious!"

"You shoulda said you didn't mean it literally!" Steve laughs.

"You're such a twerp."

"You're a jerk." Bucky simply sighs in response and settles back down into the couch, letting Steve curl up into his side, despite the summer heat slipping into the apartment.

The next day Bucky kicks some guy's ass in a back alley and drags Steve out into the open air, "You like getting your ass handed to you."

"Shut up, Barnes."

Bucky laughs, "You gotta stop doing this."

Steve sighs, "You got your orders?"

"James Barnes of the 107th." Bucky replies, "I'm shipping out tomorrow morning. Thought we could go to the Stark Expo tonight."

Steve looks at Bucky warily, "You got us dates?"

"My gal's a real looker and yours ain't so bad either."

"Buuuuuuck." Steve complains. "Why do you gotta keep setting me up on blind dates."

"Because the dame I'm going with wouldn't go with me unless her sister had a date too."

"I hate you."

"I know you do pal." Bucky fondly laughs, "C'mon, let's go to the future." Steve just wished that when Bucky had asked to go to the future, he hadn't been quite so literal. Of course, this thought wouldn't come to him for another seventy years.

Steve nervously fidgets in the examination room as Doctor Abraham Erskine walks into the cramped space. With a quick thanks to the guard, Erskine addresses Steve, "So, you want to go overseas? Kill some Nazis."

Steve looks startled, "Excuse me?"

"Dr. Abraham Erskine." Erskine offers Steve his hand, "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Steve Rogers." Steve is quick to say, still fidgeting with his sleeves.

Erskine flips through the pages on his clipboard for a few moments, purposely ignoring Steve. "I must be frank with you Steven, with so many attempts I should be turning you in." Erskine talks over Steve's attempts to excuse himself, "However, I believe that you have the potential to become something great. Your mother, her name is listed as Sarah Rogers, correct?"

"Yes."

"Yes." Erskine repeats, "You and I both know that is not true. Your mother is a wonderful trickster, his name is Loki of Asgard. A good man, very tricky and likes pranks too much, but a good mother nonetheless." Steve gapes at Erskine.

"How do you know this?" Steve demands, standing up in agitation.

Erskine raises his hands in a placating manner, "I too am of Asgard in an indirect way. I think you would be perfect for this program due to your parentage. Asgardians and Frost Giants do not mix very well. This program should awaken part of your Asgardian genes, if all goes well. Are you in or not Steven, I can only offer you this one chance."

Steve hardly hesitates, "I'm in."

"Excellent."

When Steve steps out of the cryochamber, he idly notes that the serum worked like a charm. If only his mother could see him now. Then again, maybe it's for the best she doesn't see him for a while if Bucky's reaction was anything to go by. Perhaps his father would have a tempering element on his mother.

When he plunges into the Arctic, Steve wonders if his Frost Giant genes will do anything.

Seventy years later, after he escapes from SHIELD and is brought back in and after he is left alone in his new room in a strange world, he thinks to himself- a tad hysterically- that his Frost Giant genes must have done something. 


	6. Møter (Meetings)

**Note: I just wanted to say that Thor refers to Loki as 'he' and 'him' because that is what Thor has called Loki for their entire lives. Everyone else will probably also refer to Loki as 'he' and 'him' besides Steve because Loki is his mom and to Steve, Loki's always been 'she' and 'her.' I just wanted to reaffirm this. I will continue referring to Loki with the appropriate pronouns depending upon which form Loki is in during a scene.**

 **Møter (Meetings)**

It was a rather normal day when Director Nick Fury brings together a group of people to start the Avengers Initiative. It had been a positively boring day for Steve when he meets his father again for the second time.

Phil Coulson, Nick Fury, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and Steve were waiting in a conference room for a junior agent to escort the final Avenger in. The group was chatting idly, Phil attempting to not fanboy too much over Steve and Steve attempting to not let his awkwardness show so much. Steve fidgets in his seat, drawing on the edge of a coffee stained napkin. Steve taps the pen against his lips, ignoring the paper football contest that Tony and Clint were engaged in and the _scritch-scritching_ of Natasha's nail file.

The group sans Steve looks up as a junior agents leads an eagerly chattering Thor into the room before turning tail and running. Steve adds a shadow to his dancing monkey, only looking up when he hears a familiar voice respond to Fury's greeting. Steve drops his pen in shock, causing everyone to look at Steve in confusion. Thor opens his mouth, as if to greet him, but stops at the look in Steve's eyes.

After everyone has turned away from Steve and their attention becomes focused on Fury and Phil, Steve mouths 'later' to which Thor nods his understanding. The meeting passes too slowly for both Steve and Thor, but soon enough Steve is leading Thor to his personal room. "Thor." Steve greets, a large smile blooming on his face. Steve rushes towards him, being drawn into a hug, Thor practically lifting Steve off his feet. Thor eventually lets go of Steve and the two large men stare at each other for a few silent seconds before Steve finally asks, "Where's Mom?"

Thor sighs, "Your mother didn't take the news of your death well." Steve winces, "We looked, but he had hidden you too well from not only Heimdall, but his tracking magic." Thor takes Steve's face in his hands and places a gentle kiss on his forehead before dragging Steve back into another hug. "I presume this is why we have been called, Loki has finally snapped and started attacking Midgard."

Steve clings to Thor, "I'm sorry."

Thor huffs a laugh, "'Tis I who should be sorry for taking your mother away from you for so many years. Your friend- he did not make it through the battle?"

Steve shakes his head and reluctantly pulls away, "No. He died in the war."

Thor frowns at him, "You wished to follow him to Valhalla?"

"No. But I wasn't going to let the earth be destroyed."

"Loki is correct, you are too much like me for your own health."

Steve grinned at Thor, "But clever like her."

"If you are to believe his stories." Thor rumbles a laugh, "Then yes, clever like him. Perhaps too much so."

"Nah." Steve dismisses, "Buck would disagree with you there."

"You didn't wish to greet me in front of an audience?"

Steve shakes his head, "It might be best if we kept our relation quiet. I'm still not sure if I trust them to know my true heritage."

Thor nods, "A wise move indeed. Would you come with me to New Mexico to meet the Lady Jane and her friend, Lady Darcy?"

Steve gives Thor a small, half-smile, "You met a lady?"

"She is a lovely woman. Much more straightforward than Loki ever is when he is a woman." Thor rumbles.

Steve nods, "Yeah, sure. I'll clear it with the brass and then we can go."

Thor gives Steve a smile and claps his shoulder, "Perhaps there you will tell me in it's entirety how you escaped your sickliness."

"I'd love nothing more." Steve agrees.

It's a Monday, several months and several practice runs with the Avengers later, when they get the call to assemble. Thor and Steve managed to keep their relation quiet and no one really questioned their growing friendship and their shared authority over the growing Avengers. Five of the original six, accompanied by their new members James Rhodes in the War Machine armour and a college student by the name of Peter Parker who called himself Spider-Man, assembled in one of the large conference rooms at the floating SHIELD headquarters. Fury and Phil surveyed their team while Steve looked around in confusion. "Where's Barton?"

"Barton has gone AWOL." Fury stares down the team with his one good eye, "He was taken captive along with Dr. Selvig by a man with a glowing staff. The man took them and the Tesseract right from under our noses." Thor shifts uneasily from his standing position behind Steve.

A picture of a man in green fills the screen. Steve stares at the image in shock while Thor sighs and identifies, "Loki. He's of Asgard and my brother."

"He's killed dozens of people already." Natasha drly states, raising an eyebrow.

"He's adopted." Thor shifts and gently squeezes Steve's shoulder, Steve leaning into the touch, relaxing. "Do we know where he is?" Thor drops his hand and Steve tenses back up.

Phil clicks a button and the image flips to show a world map, several locations highlighted. "He's been all over the place- China, England, US, and Russia to name a few. He's broken into several high profile locations and taken very valuable artifacts." A few more images flash across the screen, showing the stolen goods. Natasha leans forward to take a closer look at the current image. "We think he's aiming to make a grand finale here in the US."

"Loki has a flare for the dramatics." Thor nods.

Tony purses his lips, "So he'll want a location that will get him all the attention? Name in shining lights style?"

Rhodey side-eyes Tony, who shrugs in response. Peter bounces in his seat, "Mr. Stark, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Tony shrugs again while Bruce looks at him in disbelief, "You're thinking your tower?"

Before anyone else can speak, Steve cuts in, "Isn't there a way to track the Tesseract? To see where he is?"

Fury nods, "We're putting Stark and Banner on that."

A loud clanging startles the group and sends the technicians into a fit. A few seconds later a junior agents comes running up to them, "Sir, Director sir! It appears that we're being attacked and Agent Barton is in the lead."

Phil curses. Fury looks towards the Avengers, "Better get suited up."

A swift, but chaotic battle follows. In the end, the Hulk is missing, Barton is being patched up by Natasha in the med-bay, Phil is in intensive care, and several valuable weapons are found to be missing from the weapons lock-up. "You just had those things lying around?" Steve asks, storming up to Fury, the rest of the Avengers hot on his heels. "Furthermore, you had the chance to capture M- Loki and you just let heeeer-him go?" Steve stutters over the identifiers for Loki in his Steve could continue on, Thor slaps a hand over his mouth and drags him away where they start talking in harsh whispers.

Fury's eyebrow raises and he settles his cool gaze on Tony, who shrugs in response, "I've got no clue why Cap's going ballistic."

"Tony." Rhodey scolds, to which Tony rolls his eyes, pulling out his phone.

"Son, you need to calm down." Thor tells Steve.

Steve slaps Thor's hand away, "My mother is out there half insane and you think I can calm down?"

Thor slaps his hands on Steve's shoulders, halting him before he could run off, "You need to take a few moments for yourself before you do something you'll regret." Peter looks at Steve in concern as he storms off, brushing off Thor. Thor slowly walks back over to the group and halts Peter as he attempts to follow Steve. "Let him be for the moment."

"'Kay." Peter reluctantly agrees. Thor pats his shoulder once, before dropping his hand back to his side.

"Stark, better get to tracking Loki." Fury commands, "Parker, since we're missing Banner, you get to help."

"Yessir." Peter squeaks. Fury nods before turning heel and storming off, black coat billowing out behind him dramatically.

Not two hours later the Avengers get the call that Loki has been sighted in New York York. Tony curses and rushes towards his suit of armour, Rhodey close on his heels. Fury turns his eye towards the other Avengers, "Rest of you best get suited up, this will be one hell of a fight."

Steve brushes off Thor again when he tries to comfort his son. "Not now. Please." Steve asks Thor, eyes wide and watery. Thor nods and heads off in the opposite direction to retrieve his own gear.

A few minutes later the Avengers load onto a quinjet, Tony and Rhodey flying ahead. When the quinjet drops them off chaos has already ensured. Gigantic creatures appear in large flocks from the hole in the sky and the Avengers fight their way through them, spreading out. Soon enough they find themselves back together again, Bruce miraculously appearing on a broken down motorcycle. Everyone turns towards Steve and Tony asks, "What's the game plan, Cap?"

Steve opens his mouth to reply with their plan, but words fail him when Loki appears before the group, green eyes murderous.


	7. Avslørt (Revealed)

**Avslørt (Revealed)**

"Who dares don Steve's cowl and shield?" Loki thunders, eyes flashing dangerously and the large creatures stop, floating around them, posed to attack at a moment's notice.

Steve pulls off his cowl and steps forward, ignoring the protests of his teammates. Thor holds out his arm to stop Tony from pulling Steve back into the protective fold of their group. Loki drops his scepter at the sight of Steve. "Steve. My Stevie?" Loki takes a hesitant step forwards.

Steve nods, begins to speak, but clears his scratchy throat before continuing, "It's me. It's really me, Ma."

Loki's eyes find Thor, who nods and quietly states, "It's truly him."

Loki takes another step forward, figure shifting until Loki looks like the woman who raised Steve. Steve drops his shield with a clang and the two rush towards each other, hugging each other tight. "Missed you, Ma." Steve mumbles into her hair, finding that he was finally taller by a few inches.

"I've missed you too, darling." Loki strokes her son's hair. Thor smiles, eyes crinkling in happiness.

The rest of the Avengers stare dumbly at the sight before them. "What the hell?" Tony asks.

"I don't know." Rhodey replies.

"No, really," Tony insists, " _What the hell_?"

The pair pull away and Loki strokes Steve's cheeks lovingly. She places a kiss on his forehead before pulling back once more, "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry I was gone for so long."

"Sorry for dying on you."

Loki shakes her head, "It should be me who is sorry for hiding you from even myself."

"How did I survive?"

"It must have been the Jotun in you." Loki shrugs faintly, "I'm unsure what that doctor did to you to release the Asgardian in you." Loki smiles warmly at her son.

"Ma, you do realize you need to stop this madness?" Steve gestures towards the chaos that had occurred and the levitating beastly creatures all around them. Loki snaps and her staff appears in her hand. With a single wave of it, the creatures vanish, as does the hole in the sky. "And the damage?" Steve wryly asks.

"Though tempted as I am to leave it…"

"Ma!" Steve exclaims, "You can't just _leave_ it!"

Loki sighs, "For you darling, I will fix it." With another wave, the damage repairs itself and New York City looks as it was before the attack.

"Oh my god." Tony mutters to himself, "Is Loki Steve's _mother_?" Thor rolls his eyes as the other Avengers take on horrified expressions.

Steve turns towards the Avengers, eyes almost falling out with the force of the eyeroll. "Just shut up Stark."

The Avengers' comms burst to life, Fury sounding furious, shouting directions to the Avengers and his commander center. The Avengers share a look, sending Steve looking at the ground awkwardly. "I guess we should…" Clint mumbles.

"Yeah, we should, um…" Peter scratches the back of his neck.

Steve sighs and declares, "We should go back to Headquarters and debrief."

Tony snaps his fingers and exclaims, "That's _exactly_ what we should do!" Tony's helmet flips closed and he takes off, leaving the others to look at each other and shuffle around.

"Well...I'm off too." Rhodey's helmet flips closed and he follows Tony.

Thor huffs a laugh and grabs a hold of Steve and Loki before they leave for headquarters. "Oh my god." Clint looks at Natasha, eyes wide. Natasha shares a meaningful look with him before the remaining Avengers make their way towards the quinjet.

They arrive at SHIELD to find chaos. Agents have their guns pointed at Loki, but Steve stands in front of his mother, shield raised high, the colors glinting in the harsh fluorescent lighting. Finally the matter is resolved, an awkward briefing is held ("You mean to tell me Rogers that Loki is your _mother_?" "Yes, sir. Is this a problem?"), and the Avengers are released to do as they please as long as they don't leave the premises.

The Avengers plus Loki gather in the Avengers lounge, Loki claiming the couch with her son's head in her lap, and the rest of the Avengers spread out in the armchairs and loveseats. Thor looks at Steve snoozing in Loki's lap fondly. Loki slowly strokes her son's hair, lowly humming an Asgardian lullaby. "Sooooo…." Tony finally breaks the silence.

Everyone looks at Tony, who shuffles awkwardly under the gazes of everyone, "So who's the father."

"Tony." Rhodey sighs.

Tony shrugs and looks unrepentant by his question, "What? Don't tell me you're not curious too." Thor rumbles a laugh as Loki glares at Tony.

Loki turns her glare onto Thor as he continues to chuckle. "Thor." Loki sharply scolds.

Thor's lips curl into a smile, "Ashamed?" He teases, causing Loki's glare to intensify.

Natasha's eyes narrow, "Is Thor the father?"

Clint chokes on his drink, " _Natasha!_ "

She shrugs, "Is it true?"

Loki strokes Steve's hair for a few minutes longer, the silence thick and awkward. Loki sighs, "Yes, the redhead is correct."

"Oh my god." Tony moans, "I don't think I can ever look at Cap the same again." Rhodey hits Tony in the stomach.

"This actually explains a lot." Peter pipes up, startling Clint and causing him to fall off his perch. Everyone stares at Peter and he blushes. "What? I mean, Cap was sickly when he was a kid, probably caused by ah, _coupling?_ , between two incompatible races. Then he gets some highly dangerous (and really shouldn't work with '40s tech) experiment done on him and he's suddenly this strong guy. I mean Cap has a lot of Asgardian strength and I swear to god I saw him pick up Thor's hammer once."

Thor smiles proudly at Steve, "Yes, he is indeed able to wield my hammer."

"And I mean," Peter continues, "how else would Cap be able to survive that long in the Arctic if he didn't have Frost Giant blood?"

Tony nods approvingly, "Good job kid."

"Thanks Mr. Stark!" Peter chirps happily, snuggling back into the chair cushions.

Loki looks at Peter shrewdly for a few seconds before huffing and letting a small smile play over her lips. "You are indeed smart, young one."

"Uh, th-thanks!" Peter stammers, the blush flaring back up tenfold.

Steve groans, eyes slitting open as he asks, "What's goin' on?"

"Nothing, darling." Loki shushes Steve, smoothing his hair.

"Just learning about your awesome heritage." Tony shrugs.

"Shut up Stark." Steve grumbles before he closes his eyes and falls back asleep. Loki smiles fondly down at her son.

"Yeah, we're all a team made in heaven." Tony lists off on his fingers, "An alcoholic with daddy issues, a literal god, a spider-kid, a scary assassin, Katniss, and a half god-Frost Giant from the 1940s." Loki laughs at the description, the others follow shortly behind.


End file.
